Anthea and Concordia (anime)
Anthea and Concordia are characters appearing in Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Appearance Anthea and Concordia are two young girls. Concordia has golden eyes, yellow hair with a blue band tied in a ponytail with two locks standing out and wears a blue blouse, a white-yellow skirt with a ribbon and a pair of blue ballet shoes. Anthea has pinkish eyes, long pink hair with two locks being over her chest and wears a green cloak over her white shirt, a white-pink skirt with a ribbon and a pair of pink ballet shoes. Personality Anthea and Concordia are N's two sisters, who feel a deep connection towards him and even help him out in a dire situation. Like N, they also feel disdain towards Ghetsis, since he lied to them all and kept them hidden, for the glory of Team Plasma. Unlike N, Anthea and Concordia agreed to Ghetsis' philosophy that Pokémon should be separated from humans, for the sake of peace, since they believed there is no peace when Pokémon live with people. According to them, people only mistreated the Pokémon, hence why they were taking care of Pokémon that were wounded and neglected. After Team Plasma was disbanded, the sisters saw there could be a peaceful world of Pokémon living with humans and have gone off with N to make such a world of ideals a truth. Biography As a child, N lived with his sisters, Anthea and Concordia, in a castle. When Ghetsis was not looking, Anthea and Concordia would sneak into N's quarters and play with him and their Pokémon. After growing up, N was about to be crowned King of Team Plasma in Ghetsis' plan to use N's pure-hearted desire to save Pokémon to summon Reshiram and enslave it. However, the attempt backfired, and left Team Plasma's castle destroyed by Reshiram's Fusion Flare. N, along with Anthea and Concordia, fled to a secluded abandoned castle, where they spent their time tending to mistreated Pokémon. Pokémon the Series: Black and White Anthea and Concordia came out of a strange fog to help N, who was injured in an attack. With Ash and his friends in tow, they took N to their secret refuge in another dimension where they protect injured Pokémon.BW119: Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! Anthea and Concordia placed N to a pool, where he was healed and woke up from his unconsciousness. Anthea and Concordia were glad N was well, but demanded the heroes to leave. N permitted the heroes to stay, surprising Anthea and Concordia, who were cautious. N explained the heroes this was his home, as well as those of his sisters, Anthea and Concordia, whom he referred to as his companions. After N explained his past to the heroes, Anthea and Concordia demanded the heroes were to leave the following day from the place, since they were in their hideout. A moment later, Anthea and Concordia watched in surprise as the heroes tried to play with the Pokémon. After Team Plasma arrived in their hideout, Anthea and Concordia believed the heroes were the ones responsible for the betrayal. During the heat of the battle, the sisters were surprised the heroes wanted to protect the place from Team Plasma. N explained to his sisters not all people were vile, for his friends would also protect the Pokémon. Anthea and Concordia saw N spoke the truth and retreated. After the battle was over, the sisters thanked the heroes for the assistance, but doubted there won't be peace if people lived with Pokémon. The heroes replied they should believe in peace between people and Pokémon, but this made N, Anthea and Concordia wish it was really like what they were saying.BW120: Secrets From Out of the Fog! When speaking to Ash in the White Ruins, N had thought of Anthea and Concordia, hoping his sisters would understand not all people mistreat Pokémon.BW122: Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals! Anthea and Concordia came to the White Ruins to rescue N from the fight against Ghetsis and Team Plasma. N refused, else the Pokémon would never live with true happiness. However, despite providing a distraction for N to free himself, Colress used his machine to control their Pokémon. The sisters watched as Reshiram started attacking. In the end, Anthea and Concordia were finally able to realize that they had been wrong about people being cruel to Pokémon and finally decided to let the horrible events of their past go. They decided to aid N in his quest to make the world a better place for people and Pokémon alike.BW124: What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! Pokémon On hand Anthea's Concordia's Gallery N, Anthea and Concordia opening.jpg See also Anthea and Concordia (Adventures) References Category:Reformed characters